My Pink Haired Shogun
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Sepotong kisah tentang mereka yang terpisah divisi dan warna slayer. Juga Jimin yang 180 derajat berbeda di hadapan junior-juniornya. "Kowai!" BTS. Minyoon. Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Special for Glowrie and Letbeyours.


**MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Cerita dari seorang teman, cerita dari saya sendiri ketika melihat mereka yang sibuk di masa mentoring mahasiswa baru**

 **Ps: tak manis di awal, tapi percayalah, mereka akan manis juga akhirnya**

 **Spesial untuk Glowrie dan Letbeyours**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi hanya tak sangka ketika nama lelaki itu diusungkan dalam rapat. Bukannya dia tak yakin Jimin sanggup menyandang gelar itu. Tapi ya, dia tak percaya. Jimin yang sehari-harinya selalu mengganggunya dengan godaan-godaan usil itu jadi koordinator divisi tata tertib? Yang benar saja.

Divisi tata tertib—atau sebut saja _shogun_ dalam sejarah kepanitiaan jurusan bahasa Jepang di kampus ini tidak pernah punya anggota dengan senyum ramah. Sesuai dengan namanya, _shogun_ adalah pemimpin para _samurai._ Ketua kelompok. Kepala daerah. Yang dalam sejarah Jepang punya pengaruh besar terhadap jalannya pemerintahan dan lurusnya peraturan. _Shogun_ adalah dewa dari segala kedisiplinan dan keteraturan di bawahnya. _Shogun_ jelas—dengan segala tanggung jawabnya—punya wajah yang sadis dan dingin.

Tapi Jimin?

Ah, Yoongi cemas apakah lelaki itu bisa berakting sedemikian hebat untuk menjelma jadi _daishogun*._ Anehnya, kenapa teman-temannya yang lain justru sepakat?

.

Dua hari setelah rapat pembagian divisi, mereka dibagikan _slayer_ untuk dipakai nantinya, saat masa _mentoring_ dimulai. Yoongi yang masuk divisi publikasi dan dokumentasi mendapat _slayer_ berwarna biru. Sedangkan Jimin si _daishogun_ dapat _slayer_ merah. Merah menyala. _Red hot._ Seperti saus ayam goreng yang pedasnya tak karuan. Sesuai dengan divisinya memang.

"Aku suka warna birunya." Jimin dengan kekeh itu memasangkan _slayer_ Yoongi di lengannya sendiri. Mereka sedang di kelas kala itu, menunggu kuliah di mulai.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk _pubdok_ saja kalau suka biru?"

"Kau pikir aku masuk suatu divisi karena warna slayernya?" Jimin merengut dan mengembalikan _slayer_ itu pada si empunya.

"Kenapa kau mau-mau saja saat ditunjuk jadi _daishogun_?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali, _seoltang._ Bahkan saat kau bangun tidur yang kau katakan itu juga. Bukannya mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku." Jimin mengacak rambut _mint_ Yoongi dan mengundang pekikan risih darinya. Kekasih sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu kadang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku!"

"Akan ku sisir rambutmu lagi kalau memang jadi berantakan... tidak usah misuh-misuh begitu, sayang." Jimin dengan telaten merapikan kembali rambut Yoongi yang dia acak tadi. Jari-jari kurusnya lihai membagi-bagi helai itu. Yoongi hanya menunduk malu. Bahkan di kelas pun Jimin begini. Bagaimana mereka tak terkenal sebagai pasangan paling mesra di angkatannya?

Tapi yang masih jadi pertanyaan, Jimin yang seperti ini jadi _daishogun_?

Oh, mungkin kalau dihitung Yoongi memang sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali. Jimin benar.

"Dua minggu lagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru itu akan datang, kan?"

"Kau cemas?"

"Tidak, hanya... memulai suatu kegiatan baru membuatku banyak berpikir. Bagaimana nantinya aku harus bangun pagi dan datang ke kampus untuk mendokumentasikan kegiatan _benkyou*_ di tiap kelas. Atau sorenya memotret _mentoring_ di _hall._ Belum lagi rapat dan evaluasi."

"Kau akan sibuk, jelas. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Di balik susahnya masih ada hal-hal menyenangkan yang kau dapat."

Jimin memainkan jari-jari lentik Yoongi dengan memutar-mutar cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya itu. Bukan cincin kawin, hanya cincin yang Yoongi dapat di hari ulangtahunnya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sore nanti aku ada rapat dengan para _shogun._ Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa, 'kan?"

Jimin juga akan sibuk. Bahkan mungkin lebih sibuk dari dirinya. Dia tahu, latihannya divisi tata tertib itu tidak main-main. Dengar dari panitia tahun lalu, katanya _shogun_ memang selalu rajin latihan bahkan sampai jam 2 pagi. Ah, Jimin. Siap-siap saja Yoongi merelakan diri untuk terpisah dengan sang kekasih sementara waktu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Goblok!"_

Yoongi memaki dengan sepenuh hati saat Jimin pulang dengan warna rambut baru.

"Kau ini _daishogun,_ masa' rambutmu _pink_ begitu?! Kau mau ku pakaikan pita di rambutmu biar kau jadi seperti Hello Kitty?! _Heol!_ Dimana wibawamu kalau mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru itu mengejek rambut permen kapasmu!"

"Aaay! Kau mau aku botak?!" Jimin menarik paksa tangan yang menjambak rambutnya itu dan mendorong Yoongi sampai dia terpelanting di ranjang. Ayolah, Jimin baru pulang dan mendapat semprotan makian dari kekasihnya. Enak tidak? Untung napas Yoongi masih wangi permen. Kalau tidak Jimin makin ingin marah saja.

"Ganti rambutmu! Masa _mentoring_ tinggal dua hari lagi!" titah Yoongi dengan matanya yang melotot. Memaksa. Mutlak minta dituruti.

"Mana bisaa! Kau benar-benar mau aku botak? Ganti warna dalam dua hari, bisa-bisa rambutku rusak tahu." Jimin meneleng ke kanan dan kiri untuk menghindari tangan Yoongi yang benar-benar bernafsu menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau jadi bahan olok-oloookkk!" teriaknya penuh simpati. Ya memang benar, Yoongi hanya tak rela kalau Jimin jadi bahan gunjingan gara-gara rambutnya yang _nyentrik_ itu. Belum lagi dia ketua divisi tata tertib. Mana pantas?

"Iya aku mengerti... aku tidak akan jadi bahan olok-olok, percayalah. Bahkan teman-teman yang lain suka dengan rambutku, kenapa kau tidak?"

Mereka yang suka mungkin lupa kalau Jimin punya _slayer_ merah. Punya status _daishogun._ Punya kewajiban menertibkan acara yang berlangsung. Punya misi untuk memasang wajah paling mengerikan di depan juniornya. Tapi, _heol, pink_ merusak segalanya.

"Heeeengggg..." Yoongi yang kesal setengah mati hanya bisa mengerang frustasi. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jimin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis tak ada niat, tapi pasrah pun tak bisa.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan buat dirimu capek karena bertengkar denganku. Istirahat saja. Aku tahu kau lelah... besok-besok jangan sampai dapat nilai D lagi di ujian _kanji."_ Jimin mengelus-elus rambut Yoongi dengan sayang. Dia tahu kekasihnya itu pasti butuh istirahat panjang setiap habis ujian. Mana lagi dia dapat nilai buruk. Otak dan hatinya lelah. Untung saja hari itu tidak ada jadwal rapat divisi.

"Jimin..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau _tonkotsu ramen..."_

Jimin yang sedang nikmat memeluknya dibuat bingung.

"Kau ini _ngidam_ atau apa?".

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oke. Perlu kalian tahu bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah repot-repot menonton Jimin latihan bersama divisinya sama sekali. Tempat mereka berlatih cukup jauh dari gedung perkuliahan, dan waktu yang dihabiskannya cenderung tak tahu batas. Yoongi tidak perlu menunggui Jimin. Tidur dan istirahat, mempersiapkan kamera di kamarnya dirasa lebih baik.

Jadinya ia tak tahu bagaimana suasana latihan para _shogun,_ atau bagaimana Jimin ketika dia memimpin anggotanya. Yoongi tidak tahu.

Sampai ketika masa _mentoring_ dimulai, dan _benkyou_ pagi pertama dilaksanakan, Yoongi yang datang menyusul itu melihat Jimin sedang berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah dinginnya yang menyeramkan di pelataran gedung. Bersama wajah-wajah mengerikan lainnya. Aura-aura senyap yang dingin menusuk benar-benar terasa meski Yoongi bukanlah mahasiswa baru yang jadi sasaran. Yoongi hanya lewat. Beberapa langkah di belakang dua junior yang berjalan takut-takut.

" _Ohayou gozamasu, senpai."_

Dua anak baru itu membungkuk dan memberi salam. Hanya saja shogun-shogun itu tak bergeming. Bahkan Jimin, tak disangka...

Si rambut gulali itu memasang wajah paling angker yang pernah Yoongi lihat seumur hidup. _Emotionless._ Tanpa senyuman manisnya. Matanya setajam elang yang siap memangsa. Oh, Tuhan, jadi ini tampang seorang _daishogun_? Kenapa Jimin bisa melakoni perannya dengan begini baik?

Yoongi berjalan di depan Jimin dan sengaja sedikit membuat langkahnya mendekat pada sang kekasih. Dia menatap mata dengan lensa minus warna abu itu, berharap kalau Jimin akan balas menatapnya dan mengerling nakal seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak.

Yoongi tidak dapat apa-apa bahkan setelah dia melewati Jimin.

Lelaki itu seperti patung es yang dikuir sedemikian rupa.

Dingin.

Yoongi pun terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan sekaligus perasaan aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia memegang kamera yang dikalungkannya dengan sedikit takut. Ah, Yoongi jadi ingat kata-kata Jimin beberapa hari lalu. Dia yakin tidak akan jadi bahan olok-olok katanya. Benar. Mana ada yang berani mengolok-olok dia yang bertampang seribu kali lebih mengerikan dari anggota tata tertib lainnya?

" _Kowai!"_

Bisik dua anak baru itu. Di belakang Yoongi masih ada beberapa mahasiswa bertampang culun dengan _nametag_ bergambar bendera Jepang tersemat di dadanya. Mereka juga nampaknya sama. Yoongi tahu _kowai*_ itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai_."

Yoongi hanya menangguk ketika ada junior yang menyapanya.

" _AISATSU!"_

Dia agak kaget juga ketika ada suara bentakan. Suara Jimin. Menoleh ke belakang, dia menemukan satu yang membungkuk dalam dan mengucap _aisatsu*_ dengan cicitan. _Shit,_ Jimin. Kau membuat Yoongi ikut-ikutan takut.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yoongi hanya sedang menunggu Jimin di kelas, dengan dua kotak nasi yang dia bawa sebagai bekal makan siang. Sejak Jimin jadi _daishogun,_ lelaki itu tidak bisa sembarang _nongkrong_ atau makan di mana saja. Dia menghindari junior-juniornya. Demi jaga _image_ katanya. Jadilah Yoongi mulai rajin memasak untuk membawakannya bekal. Makan di kelas. Sama-sama. Setidaknya mereka dapat waktu berduaan dengan bebas meski sejenak.

Jimin muncul dari balik pintu. Lelaki berambut _pink_ dengan kemeja flanel merah itu menjinjing kantung platik berisi dua botol minuman dingin.

Dia dengan tampang datar nan dinginnya, tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum lebar di hadapan Yoongi. Jimin mulai terlihat seperti psikopat. Yoongi mungkin harus menyiapkan pisau lipat di tasnya untuk jaga-jaga.

"Beli sendiri di kantin?"

"Tidak 'lah. Titip _sama_ Taehyung." nada riang itu kembali. Dia duduk menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dan mengusel pada Yoongi dengan manja.

"Aku lapaaarrrr~" Jimin yang lapar kadang seperti bayi. Merengek tak jelas. Beberapa hari lalu dia juga begini pada Hoseok saat rapat gabungan. Hanya karena Yoongi duduk jauh darinya jadi Hoseok yang kena. "Kau memotret apa pagi ini? Apa kau memotret anak baru yang cantik-cantik juga? Ku lihat ada beberapa yang menarik, walau mereka jarang _aisatsu_."

"Ish!" Yoongi agaknya kesal dengan ucapan Jimin yang terkesan sengaja membuatnya panas itu. Dia membiarkan saja Jimin mengotak-atik kameranya sementara dirinya membuka bekalnya dan bersiap makan.

"Suapi aku dong."

"Mana ada _daishogun_ yang minta disuapi?"

"Lupakan saja, sekarang aku pacarmu, bukan _daishogun_."

Jimin terus mengusel padanya. Yoongi yang pada dasarnya punya hati selembut kapas, luluh dengan mudahnya. Dia mengambil nasi dan lauk lantas menyuapi Jimin dengan sumpitnya.

"Aaammm~" si rambut pink itu tersenyum senang saat makanannya sudah masuk ke dalam mulut. Dia mengusel lagi kemudian. "Hei _seoltang._ Kalau ada waktu kosong, kita kencan yuk?"

"Aku capek. Kalau ada waktu kosong aku ingin tidur saja. Aku tidak mau kencan."

"Kencannya di apartemen saja."

" _Ngapain_ kencan di apartemen?"

"Main di ranjang. _Bikin_ anak."

Yoongi sukses menyemburkan air minumnya. Jimin buru-buru membuka tas Yoongi dan mengambil _tissue_ dari dalam sana. Dia mengelapi bibir dan dagu kekasihnya yang basah _. Aigoo._ Tak perlu sekaget itu, sayang.

"Mulutmu tidak bisa dijaga apa? Kau bicarakan itu di kampus! Di kelas!" bentaknya. Jimin hanya _cengengesan._

"Apa salahnya? Mumpung aku tidak sedang jadi _daishogun_."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari minggu itu adalah jadwal _mentoring_ seharian penuh. Harusnya acara berjalan lancar dengan ceramah motivasi dari _daisenpai*,_ dan _outdoor games_ yang mengakrabkan masing-masing individu. Tapi kekacauan terjadi saat ada anak-anak lelaki yang berselisih paham di tengah-tengah permainan sepak bola. Mereka berkelahi.

Jimin yang kebetulan mengawasi akhirnya harus turun tangan. Yoongi yang juga duduk di sana untuk memotret sampai tak bisa kemana-mana saking takutnya pada Jimin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri dua anak itu dan melerai mereka dengan cara mendorongnya—sampai keduanya sama-sama jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian dia membawa pergi dua anak itu menjauh dari lapangan.

Dia tidak bicara apa-apa. Kecuali pada anggotanya untuk menggantikannya mengawas.

"Tolong jaga mereka." katanya.

.

Selesai acara, diadakan rapat evaluasi gabungan. Seluruh panitia dari semua divisi berkumpul, duduk di pelataran dan melingkar. Jimin duduk bersila dengan kemeja flanelnya yang digulung sampai siku. Lelaki dengan _slayer_ merah itu memerhatikan setiap kata yang diucapkan ketua pelaksana, menunggu gilirannya untuk melaporkan kegiatan. Koordinator dari tiap-tiap divisi harus memberikan laporan sejelas dan sejujur mungkin. Dan Jimin, punya kewajiban untuk menyampaikan dengan jelas mengenai masalah yang terjadi tadi siang.

Yoongi yang duduk bersama divisinya diam-diam mencuri pandang. Sejak Jimin mengurusi dua berandal kecil itu, dia tak banyak bicara. Dia diam melulu dengan wajahnya yang dingin itu. Yoongi tahu Jimin marah. Itu bukan akting. Itu sungguhan. Jimin sungguh-sungguh tak baik sekarang. Walaupun Jimin kekasihnya, Yoongi tak berani mendekat kalau keadaannya sesuram itu.

"Silakan, selanjutnya laporan dari koordinator tata tertib."

Jimin dapat giliran. Yoongi menyimak dari tempatnya. Lelaki itu menerangkan kegiatan yang dia awasi dan yang anggotanya lihat seharian ini. Dia benar-benar serius. Harusnya Jimin kembali jadi Jimin yang banyak omong sambil bercanda, tapi tidak. Dia belum cukup baik untuk itu.

.

Malam telah larut. Rapat evaluasi telah selesai. Waktunya untuk pulang. Para panitia yang habis berkumpul itu mulai meninggalkan tempat satu persatu. Jimin juga sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Dia menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan mendekati Yoongi, lantas berdiri menunggu kekasihnya membereskan barang.

Yoongi mendongak sekilas untuk melirik Jimin. Ahh, Jimin masih seperti itu. Diamnya membuat Yoongi gelisah.

"Ayo pulang." akhirnya Yoongi yang ambil kesempatan untuk bicara duluan. Dia mengamit tangan Jimin yang kasar tanpa berani menatap lurus padanya lagi. Yoongi takut, tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Mendiamkan Jimin atau pulang duluan mungkin akan menambah kesuramannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jimin?"

Yoongi duduk di tepian ranjang, menonton Jimin yang sedang membuka lemari dan mengambil sepotong kaos hitam polos.

"Hm?"

Hm-nya itu hanya gumaman tak jelas. Gumaman tak acuh. Lelaki itu masih saja diam. Kapan Jimin berhenti _badmood_ begini?

"Jimin..." Yoongi tak tahu lagi dia memanggil sang kekasih untuk alasan apa. Tapi yang jelas, Yoongi merasa tak enak terus-terusan didiamkan oleh Jimin seperti ini. Dia mengadu-adukan kuku-kuku ibu jarinya tanpa memandang Jimin sama sekali. Haruskah dia melakukan sesuatu agar Jiminnya kembali seperti semula?

Melihat perut kotak-kotak Jimin, Yoongi jadi terpikirkan sesuatu. Kalau dia tak ingin Jimin terus-terusan cemberut, harusnya dia membuat Jimin senang, benar 'kan?

"Jimin."

Lelaki itu hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh. Dia sedang mengenakan baju.

"Jimin. _Ayo bikin anak_."

"Hah? Apa?"

Kata-kata itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Jimin mengernyit entah tak suka entah bingung.

"Ayo _bikin_ anak. Sekarang."

"Hei, _seoltang_ , kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kamu."

Jimin makin keruh wajahnya. Dia membenarkan kaosnya dan menghampiri Yoongi. Menyentuh dahinya yang ternyata tak panas seperti yang Jimin kira.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan badmoodmu. Aku tak suka kau diam terus seperti itu. Kau mendiamkanku seharian ini."

Jimin tertohok. Dia baru sadar juga kalau kekesalannya merembet kemana-mana. Yang didiamkannya bukan hanya mereka yang berbuat onar, atau teman-temannya, tapi Yoongi juga.

"Maaf."

Jimin mendesah.

"Maafkan aku."

Jimin membungkuk untuk mengecup dahi Yoongi. Berganti ke dua kelopak matanya. Ke pipinya. Ke pucuk hidungnya. Lalu berakhir di bibirnya. Membungkam bibir itu dengan sentuhan lembut sarat permintaan maafnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi nantinya."

"Janji ya."

Mereka saling berpelukan. Memaafkan dan berdamai adalah perkara mudah bagi mereka yang saling mencintai.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Oh ya, kita jadi _bikin_ anak tidak?"

 _MY PINK HAIRED SHOGUN_

 _END_

 _Daishogun: pemimpin para shogun_

 _Benkyou: belajar, dalam masa mentoring saya istilah ini dipakai untuk kegiatan belajar pagi_

 _Aisatsu: salam, sapaan_

 _Daisenpai: alumnus, senior paling tua_

 _._

 _Semua serba dadakan seperti tahu bulaaat~ heheheheheh. Dari chat grup Minga Dudes, ngobrol ngaler ngidul dan akhirnya saya nyanggupin ngasih hadiah anniv buat kak Glowrie dan kak Letbeyours yang juga ikutan pegen dikasih hadiah. Hadoh. Diterima ya hadiahnya, maapkeun kalau ngga manis semanis seoltang eheheh._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
